Unintentional Cupids
by PikaaChuu
Summary: "Apa kau suka ketika Papamu menggendongmu di pundaknya?"/"Seandainya aku punya Mama, maka aku bisa makan kue buatan rumah ketika ulang tahun."/"Papamu sangat tampan, tinggi, dan kuat."/"Mamamu sangat cantik. Ia benar-benar pemasak terhebat di dunia."/"Goodbye kiss!"/ KRISHO pairing. TAOHUN as their child :)


**Title : Unintentional Cupids**

**Author : Lialee**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Sehun, Tao**

**Genre : family**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : story/view/693491/1/unintentional-cupids-fluff-taohun-krisho**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tao mencoba lagi. "Membuat lingkaran. Lalu kelinci... hmph!" Tao melempar pensil gambarnya di atas meja; kesal. Ia akhirnya menyerah juga untuk menggambar seekor kelinci dan liangnya; lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan alat gambarnya berserakkan. Tunggu saja hingga Mamanya melihat keadaan kamar nanti dan lihat apa yang terjadi. Tao berdiri dan segera menyambar kotak mainannya yang penuh dengan alat mainan untuk menggali setelah itu berlari kecil keluar kamar.

"Mama! Mama!" Ia berteriak seraya berlari menuju pintu depan dan mendengar Mamanya balas berteriak juga.

"Ya, sayang?!"

"Aku akan pergi ke taman bermain sekarang. Bye-bye." Tao menggenggam pegangan pintu dengan satu tangan lainnya yang menganggur tapi sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakkannya.

"Taozi, tunggu!"

Ia berbalik dan melihat Mamanya yang datang -masih mengenakan apron berhiaskan gambar kelinci- sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau melupakan topimu." Katanya. Tao membiarkan Mamanya memakaikan topi bertelinga panda favoritnya.

"Thank you, Mama."

"It's Appa, baby."

"Mama." Tao mengacuhkan Mamanya membuat pria yang cenderung berwajah manis itu menghela napas pasrah dan lebih memilih berjongkok membetulkan pakaian anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Yes, dear?"

Tao menghirup napas sedalam yang ia bisa dan bau lezat langsung saja memenuhi ruang dalam hidung kecilnya. "Apakah kuenya sudah matang ketika aku pulang nanti?"

"Tentu. Mama akan menunggumu hingga pulang. Jadi kita dapat menghias kuenya bersama, okay?"

"Siap Mama. Aku pergi dulu." Tao berbalik menghadap pintu dan berjinjit agar dapat mencapai gagang pintu. Di tengah jalan menuju pagar rumah, tiba-tiba Mamanya datang dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan mungilnya.

"Taozi, tunggu!"

Tao menghentakkan kaki kecilnya beberapa kali, wajahnya mulai tampak kesal. "Mama, aku hampir terlambat. Mengapa Mama terus saja memanggilku?"

"Tali sepatumu. Mama tak ingin kau tersandung lalu jatuh."

Tao menunduk dan memperhatikan Mamanya yang sedang mengikatkan tali sepatu menjengkelkan itu.

"Mama, lain kali belikan aku sepatu tanpa tali."

"Eh, kenapa?" Mamanya mendongak ketika sudah selesai dengan urusan tali sepatu Tao. Tao hanya memandang obsidian cantik milik Mamanya.

"Itu terlalu sulit. Membuatku tidak bisa menghapalkan lagu yang _sonsaengnim _ajarkan karena aku terus saja mengingat-ingat bagaimana caranya menalikan sepatu milikku."

"Tapi kau sendiri yang memilih sepatu ini."

Tao menunduk lagi; menatap sebal pada sepatu hitam di kakinya yang di samping kanan kiri terdapat motif kepala panda. "Aku tidak jadi memilih ini." Dan ia mendengar Mamanya tertawa.

"Baiklah, sayang. Lain kali kita akan membeli sepatu tanpa tali."

Tao mengangguk cepat lalu berbalik. Lagi-lagi, belum seberapa jauh melangkah dari sang Mama tersayang, Mama yang tiba-tiba berubah menjengkelkan hari ini menggenggam lagi pergelangan tangannya.

"Mama!" Teriak Tao sebal.

"Tidakkah kau melupakan sesuatu, Taozi?"

Tao berfikir sebentar lalu menatap wajah Mamanya cerah. "Ah!" Tao berbalik lagi lalu mengecup bibir Mamanya singkat. Tersenyum, setelah itu mendorong wajah Mamanya menjauh. "Aku lupa memberi Mama _goodbye-kiss_."

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa pergi."

Tao melambai pada sang Mama dan Mamanya juga balas melambai. Setelah dirasa lumayan jauh dari rumah, Tao menatap salah satu tangannya yang membawa kotak mainan. Kemarin, ia sudah berjanji pada Sehun untuk bermain 'bajak laut' hari ini dan mereka memerlukan alat untuk menggali harta karunnya. Sehun berkata bahwa ia akan membawa barang untuk dijadikan harta yang dipendam nantinya sedangkan Tao harus membawa alat untuk menggali.

Sesampainya di taman, Tao melihat banyak anak kecil seumuran dengannya yang juga sedang bermain. Beberapa anak sedang bermain menggunakan ranting-ranting kecil yang jatuh untuk menggambar di tanah, ada yang bermain ayunan, dan ada juga yang bermain jungkat jungkit. Tao berjalan lurus menuju bak pasir, tapi tak ada Sehun di sana. Otak kecilnya mulai berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa saja yang bisa menyebabkan Sehun datang terlamabat. Bisa jadi, Sehun juga berkali-kali dipanggil hanya karena melupakan topinya atau karena tali sepatu yang menjengkelkan atau juga karena melupakan _good-bye kiss_nya.

Karena tak kunjung datang, Tao akhirnya membuat istana pasir miliknya terlebih dahulu dan ketika selesai, baru ia mendengar suara Sehun dari jauh. Tao mendongak dan melihat Sehun yang digendong oleh seseorang di atas pundak. Seseorang itu sangatlah tinggi dan terlihat tampan serta kuat. Tao melihat Sehun turun lalu melambai ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempatnya bermain sekarang -membelakangi Tao- sambil tersenyum. Lalu Sehun berbalik memghadapnya, dan berjalan menghampirinya. Sehun melambai sambil membawa kotak mainan berwarna kuning di tangannya.

"Hai, Tao. Maaf aku terlambat. Papa yang membuatku terlambat." Tanpa ragu Sehun langsung duduk di atas pasir, mengambil tempat di seberang Tao lalu meletakkan kotak mainan berwarna kuning itu disampingnya.

"Oh! Tadi itu Papamu?" Tao mengambil sekop mainan milik Sehun. Sehun mengangguk sambil memegang sekop miliknya yang lain. Lalu ia mulai menggali.

"Aku sudah siap untuk pergi ketika Papa berkata ia ingin mengantar dan bicara denganku hingga ke taman lalu menyuruhku menunggu sebentar karena Papa ingin berganti pakaian. Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku terlambat dan tidak ingin pergi bersama Papa. Tapi Papa malah menggendongku dan mengunciku di kamar. Mau tak mau aku harus menunggu hingga Papa selesai."

Tao mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu mengambil banyak balok-balok mainan yang Sehun cecerkan di pasir.

"Mamaku juga sama. Ia terus saja memanggilku. Membuatku terlambat menemuimu." Kata Tao sambil menumpuk balok-balok itu hingga benar-benar menjadi menara. "Sehun?"

"Hm?" Sehun menjawab tanpa memandang ke arah Tao karena ia tengah berkonsentrasi dengan menara baloknya. Karena jika ia tidak meletakkan balok dengan benar, maka menara yang sedang disusun tinggi itu akan jatuh.

"Apa kau suka ketika Papamu menggendongmu di pundaknya?" Tao memandang Sehun yang tengah menarik tangannya perlahan agar tidak menyenggol menara yang baru selesai dibuat.

"Aku berhasil!" Sehun bertepuk tangan senang karena menaranya tidak jatuh. Dia tak mendengar pertanyaan Tao sepertinya.

"Wah, menaramu keren!" Tao ikut bertepuk tangan senang.

Sehun menoleh dan memandang lekat menara milik Tao yang dihias dengan sebuah daun kering. "Menaramu juga keren! Ada benderanya."

Tao terdiam sesaat, lalu menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Ia melihat beberapa daun kering lalu mengambilnya dan memberikannya ke Sehun. "Ini. Kau juga bisa meletakkan bendera di menaramu."

"Oh! Terima kasih." Sehun segera menghias menaranya dengan dibantu Tao. Sesaat kemudian, ia selesai menghias dan tampak mengagumi menara miliknya.

"Kau sangat pintar dalam menghias sesuatu, Tao."

Tao tersenyum. "Mamaku juga bilang begitu. Kami berdua akan menghias kue setelah ini."

Mata Sehun tiba-tiba tampak berkilau. "Itu artinya, apa kau akan makan kue nanti?"

"Benar!" Tao mendongak memandang wajah Sehun. "Oh! Apa kau mau datang ke rumahku dan ikut menghias kue juga? Kita bisa memakannya bersama."

Sehun mengangguk -sangat- bersemangat. "Aku mau!" Sehun menunduk dan mulai membenahi mainannya. "Tao."

"Hm?" Tao menghentikan kegiatannya membenahi mainan miliknya. Lalu memandang wajah Sehun lagi.

"Apa Mamamu pintar memasak?" Sehun mengambil mainan terakhir milik Tao lalu memberikan kepada si pemilik.

Tao mengangguk dan menerima sekop pemberian Sehun. "Ia pemasak paling hebat di dunia." Tao berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya agar pasir yang menempel di sana terjatuh. Setelah itu membungkuk dan mengambil kotak mainannya yang berwarna merah. "Dan Mama juga sangat cantik."

"Benarkah?" Sehun menggandeng tangan Tao setelah memastikan tak ada mainan yang tertinggal. Tangan satunya membawa kotak mainan kuningnya. "Papaku juga sangat tampan tapi ia bukan pemasak yang terbaik di dunia. Mungkin pemasak terbaik di rumah." Lanjut Sehun.

Tao memgangguk lalu teringat sesuatu ketika ia melihat Papa Sehun tadi. "Sehun, Papamu sangat tinggi dan terlihat kuat. Aku berharap memiliki Papa seperti Papamu. Ia dapat menggendongmu di pundaknya."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Tao." Ya, Papa memang seperti itu. Ia selalu menggendongku di pundaknya ketika aku lelah berjalan. Bukankah Mamamu juga sering menggendongmu?"

"Iya, Mama melakukannya tapi tidak di pundak seperti Papamu. Mama bilang, umurnya semakin bertambah jadi tidak bisa menggendongku di pundak." Tao menunduk menatap aspal ysng ditapakinnya. "Aku ingin Mamaku juga menggendongku di pundak. Jadi aku dapat melihat sesuatu yang jauh dari atas."

Sehun menghempaskan tangan Tao, membuat empunya menoleh heran. "Besok-besok, aku akan meminta Papa untuk memggendongmu di pundak agar kau bisa melihat sesuatu yang jauh sepertiku."

"Benarkah?" Tao berseri.

"Tentu saja!" Balas Sehun tak kalah berseri.

"Oh! Kita sudah sampai!" Tao mengajak Sehun untuk berlari. Sehun menatap arah yang ditunjuk Tao sambil ikut berlari menjajari. Tao segera membuka pagar rumahnya dan berteriak sambil membuka pintu rumah, "Mama! Aku pulang!"

Sehun melihat seseorang yang menurutnya sangat cantik, mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. "Apakah itu Mamamu?" Bisik Sehun memastikan.

Tao mengangguk dan membantu Sehun melepaskan sepatunya.

"Selamat datang, sayang. Oh! Siapa ini?"

Tao menarik Sehun agar mau berdiri di sebelahnya. "Mama, ini Sehun. Sehun juga mau ikut menghias kue!"

"Wah, hai Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum. "Hai, Tao Mama."

"Baiklah, kalian berdua. Pergi cuci tangan kalian dulu, baru setelah itu, kita menghias kue. Jangan lupa untuk menggunakan sabun."

"Okay, Mama." Tao menarik Sehun lagi ke kamar mandi. Ia menekan kepala botol sabun cair agar keluar ke tangan Sehun yang sudah menengadah, setelah itu ganti ke tangannya.

"Tao. Mamamu sangat cantik." Sehun menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya cepat agar tak ada kotoran yang tertinggal.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu." Tao tersenyum bangga sebelum ia berbalik menyalakan kran air di bathtub untuk menghilangkan busa di telapak tangan. Ia mengambil handuk berwarna hitam putih miliknya, mengusap tangannya setelah itu membantu Sehun lagi.

"Ayo makan kue!"

"Ayo!" Sehun mengekor di belakang Tao yang berjalan menuju dapur dimana Tao Mama sedang meletakkan kuenya di atas meja makan.

"Mama! Kami sudah mencuci tangan!" Tao menunjukkan tangannya.

"Biar Mama lihat. Oh! Sudah bersih. Kau, Sehun?"

Sehun menunjukkan kedua tangannya. "Apa tanganku juga sudah bersih?"

"Iya, kerja bagus. Baiklah, ayo mulai menghias."

Tao menaiki kursi dan melihat Mamanya yang membantu Sehun meniki kursi juga. Tao mengambil semangkuk _chocolate sprinkle_ yang sudah disiapkan, dan mengambil isinya segenggam tangan kecilnya lalu ditaburkannya di atas kue. Sedangkan Sehun lebih tertarik untuk mengambil Oreo lalu memasukkan keping biskuit itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya cepat, lalu mengambil lagi satu baru diletakkannya di atas kue.

"Pelan-pelan saja, okay? Mama akan mengambil piring."

"Baiklah, Tao Mama." Sehun mengangguk patuh.

"Mama, jangan lupa susu coklatku.!" Teriak Tao lalu melempar pandangan ke wajah Sehun. Tampak di kedua tangan putih milik Sehun penuh dengan permen kenyal berbentuk beruang. "Sehun, apa kau suka susu coklat?"

Sehun hanya dapat mengangguk karena mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah keping biskuit Oreo ketiganya.

"Mama, Sehun mau susu coklat juga!" Tao berteriak lagi ketika melihat Mamanya yang sedang membuka almari es.

"Siap. Dua susu coklat segera datang."

Tao menaburkan _chocolate sprinkle _lagi lalu memberikan sisanya pada Sehun. Sehun mengambil sedikit _chocolate sprinkle_ itu lalu memakannya, setelah itu memberikan mangkuk berisi permen kenyal kepada Tao. Tao mengambil Oreo terakhir, setelah itu menoleh ke arah Mama yang tengah sibuk entah dengan apa.

"Mama! Kami sudah selesai!"

Sehun menampilkam senyum khas miliknya ketika melihat Tao Mama datang dan memeriksa kuenya. "Apa kami melakukannya dengan baik?"

"Sangat baik. Sekarang, ayo makan kuenya."

"Yay! Kue!" Sehun duduk sementara Tao Mama memotong kuenya.

"Mama, aku ingin yang besar!" Tao memyeruput susu coklat dalan genggaman tangannya sedikit. Walau begitu, matanya masih terpaku pada si kue.

"Milikmu, Sehun." Tao Mama meletakkan milik Sehun terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih, Tao Mama." Sehun mengambil sendok yang di berikan padanya dan mulai makan. Sambil mengunyah, ia memperhatikan Tao yang juga mulai memakan kue Vanila itu dengan potongan cukup besar. Kemudian ia menoleh lagi ke lain arah mendapati Tao Mama yang duduk di kursi paling ujung. Dia benar-benar cantik. Seandainya saja ia memiliki Mama seperti Tao Mama.

"Sehun, apa kau suka kuenya?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ini sangat enak, Tao Mama. Tao Mama benar-benar pemasak terbaik sedunia."

"Apakah Taozi yang mengatakan itu?"

"Aku yang mengatakannya!" Tao menampilkan senyum cerahnya.

Sehun menatap setengah kue tersisa di piringnya, lalu menatap Tao Mama lagi. "Apa setiap hari kau membuat kue, Tao Mama?"

"Oh? Tidak. Ini hari spesial jadi aku membuat kue."

"Ini hari ulang tahun Mama!" Imbuh Tao.

Bola mata Sehun membesar. "Ah! Happy Birthday, Tao Mama!"

Sehun dapat melihat Tao Mama yang tersenyum manis padanya. "Thank you, sweetie."

Tao selesai memakan kuenya lalu membiarkan Mama tersayang mengambil piring kosong miliknya dan menunggu Sehun selesai makan juga. Sehun mengelus perutnya lalu meletakkan sendok di meja. Setelah itu menghabiskan susu coklat tadi dan turun dari kursi. Tao menggandeng Sehun ke ruang tamu tapi Mamanya menghentikan.

"Ke mana kalian akan pergi?"

"Kami ingin bermain di ruang tamu, Mama."

Sehun melihat Tao Mama yang berjalan mendekat sambil menenteng sebuah _paper bag_.

"Taozi, Mama pikir Sehun harus pulang sekarang. Dia pasti sudah terlambat."

Sehun memandang Tao Mama, melihat jam dinding di ruang makan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tao. "Mamamu benar. Aku tidak ingin Papa khawatir. Kita akan bermain lagi besok, okay?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Tao.

Tao tampak sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Sehun sekarang. Walau begitu, ia mengangguk juga. "Okay."

Tao mengantarkan Sehun ke depan pintu bersama Mamanya yang mengekor di belakang.

"Apa kau mau aku mengantarmu sampai ke rumah, sweetie?" Tawar Tao Mama.

Sehun berdiri setelah selesai memakai sepatunya. "Tidak apa-apa, Tao Mama. Aku sudah besar. Papa bilang, aku bisa berteriak ketika bertemu dengan orang jahat."

Tao Mama tertawa. "Papamu benar. Kemarilah. Aku sudah memotongkan kue untukmu, jadi kau bisa memakannya lagi di rumah bersama Papa."

Sehun berkedip lucu sambil memerima _paper bag_ berisi kue itu. "Oh! Thank you, Tao Mama."

"Sama-sama, sayang."

"Mama, aku akan mengantarkan Sehun menuju gerbang, okay?" Tao menyela.

"Okay, sayang. Daah Sehun. Sampai bertemu lagi."

"Bye-bye Tao Mama." Sehun melambai sebelum berjalan bersama Tao menuju gerbang. Tao menggandeng tangan Sehun tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Ia menarik Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Yang ditarik hanya menurut saja.

"Mama!" Panggilnya.

"Taozi, ada apa?" Mamanya datang mendekat.

"Sehun belum memberikan _goodbye-kiss_."

Tao menatap Sehun. "Aku selalu mberikan Mama _goodbye-kiss_. Sehun, kau akan pulang jadi kau harus memberikan _goodbye-kiss_ juga pada Mama."

"Tapi, Taozi..." sang Mama tampak ragu.

Sehun justru mengangguk patuh mendengar penjelasan Tao. Ia menarik tangan Tao Mama agar tinggi mereka setara. "Tao Mama, good bye." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Tao Mama tepat di bibir manis berlapiskan warna merah ceri itu. Selesai mencium, dapat dilihatnya Tao Mama tersenyum canggung.

"Bye-bye." Sehun segera menarik tangan Tao. Dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Bye-bye, Sehun." Tao melambai.

Sehun balas melambai pada temannya itu lalu melangkah menuju arah rumahnya. Ia menatap _paper bag _di tangannya dan tersenyum senang. Tao Mama sangat baik. Dia benar-benar pemasak terbaik di dunia. Dan dia juga sangat cantik. Kalau saja ia memiliki Mama seperti Tao Mama. Maka ia bisa makan kue buatan rumah di hari ulang tahunnya.

Menit-menit berlalu dan Sehun sudah melewati taman tempat ia bermain tadi. Kemudian ia mendengar teriakkan seseorang yang memanggil keras namanya,

"Sehun!"

Ia mentap sekeliling dan melihat Papanya berlari mendekat. "Papa!"

Sehun membiarkan sang Papa menggendong tubuh mungilnya di depan.

"Kau ke mana saja? Papa sangat khawatir tidak menemukanmu di taman."

Sehun menunjukkan _paper bag_ yang di bawanya. "Aku pergi ke rumah Tao untuk menghias kue. Lalu kami makan kue. Kuenya sangat enak, Papa. Tao Mama benar-benar pemasak terbaik sedunia." Entah sudah berapa kali ia memuji Tao Mama hari ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Papa?"

"Papa pemasak terbaik di rumah." Sehun tersenyum ketika Papanya mencium pipinya sekali. Mereka lalu berjalan pulang, sambil Sehun masih digendong Papanya.

"Apa kau sudah bilang terima kasih?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga memberikan _goodbye-kiss_ pada Tao Mama."

Sehun dapat melihat mata Papanya melebar. "Tapi kau tidak pernah memberikan _goodbye-kiss_ pada Papa."

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Papa, kau sangat tampan."

Sehun menutup salah satu matanya ketika sang Papa mencium pipinya lagi kali ini berulang kali.

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah Papamu."

"Dan Tao Mama sangat cantik. Bisakah aku memiliki Mama cantik itu Papa?"

"Sehun, kau..."

"Dan Tao bilang, ia juga ingin punya Papa seperti Papaku. Kata Tao, Papa sangat kuat dan tinggi dan ia juga bilang apakah aku bisa mengatakan pada Papa jika suatu hari nanti Papa mau menggendong Tao di pundak, jadi Tao dapat melihat jauh seperti yang aku lihat selama ini jika Papa menggendongku di pundak." Sehun menatap intens Papanya. "Bisakah kau melakukan itu, Papa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Papa akan menggendongnya ketika Papa bertemu dengannya."

Sehun memeluk leher Papanya erat. "Thank you, Papa." Setelah itu mencium pipi Papanya.

"Sehun?"

"Yes, Papa?"

"Di mana kotak mainanmu?"

Sehun menatap tangannya horror dan hanya melihat _paper bag_ yang Tao Mama berikan padanya tadi. Ia tidak melihat ada kotak mainan kuning miliknya.

"Papa! Kotak mainanku! Dimana kotak mainanku, Papa?"

"Apa kau meninggalkannya di rumah Tao?"

Sehun menggeliatkan badannya memberi tanda bahwa ia ingin turun dari gendongan. "Pasti di sana, Papa!" Sehun menarik tangan Papanya menuju rumah Tao. "Ayo, Papa. Ayo ambil kotak mainanku."

"Sayang, ini sudah semakin sore. Bisakah kita mengambilnya besok saja.?"

Sehun masih berusaha berlari sambil menarik Papanya. Tapi Papanya terlalu berat baginya -tentu saja- tak sebanding dengan tubuh manis mungil miliknya.

"Tidak, Papa. Tidak bisa! Aku ingin bermain dengan kotak mainanku itu malam ini!" Sehun menegaskan sambil menatap wajah Papanya. "Ayo, Papa."

"Okay. Okay."

Sehun membiarkan Papanya menggendongnya lagi sementara ia menunjukkan arah menuju rumah Tao.

"Disana, Papa. Ayo cepat." Ia menarik-narik baju Papanya.

"Jangan tarik bajuku, sayang."

Sehun menggeliat lagi, sehingga Papanya menurunkan tubuhnya ketika sudah sampai di depan rumah Tao. Sehun membuka pagar lalu berlari menuju pintu dan mengetuknya berulang kali. Tiba-tiba saja tak peduli dengan Papanya yang tertinggal.

"Tao! Tao Mama!" Sehun menunggu beberapa saat hingga pintu terbuka mempilkan sosok Tao Mama di depannya.

"Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mengacuhkan pertanyaan tersebut, Sehun segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat sekeliling sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan memandang wajah Tao Mama.

"Tao Mama, di mana Tao?"

"Tao sedang mandi, sayang. Dan kenapa kau kembali?"

"Ah! Aku meninggalkan kotak mainanku di sini. Bisakah aku memgambilnya kembali?" Sehun menatap lurus manik mata hazel milik Tao Mama.

"Ah, benar. Tao bilang kau meninggalkan kotak mainanmu. Aku akan memgambilkannya untukmu. Tunggu sebentar, okay?"

Sehun mengangguk dan menunggu hingga Tao Mama kembali membawa kotak mainannya.

"Sehun."

Sehun berbalik dan melihat Papanya yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Papa, Tao sedang mandi sekarang."

"Aku tahu. Aku mendengar apa yang Mamanya katakan tadi."

"Kalau begitu, Papa tidak bisa menggendongnya di pundak sekarang."

"Itu bisa lain waktu, sayang."

"Sehun, ini mainanmu..." terdengar suara Tao Mama.

Sehun segera berlari masuk sebelum Tao Mama sempat keluar rumah. Ia terlalu senang mungkin karena kotak mainannya yang sudah kembali.

"Papa, lihat! Aku mendapatkan mainanku kembali." Sehun dapat melihat sang Papa yang mengangguk.

"Sehun, apakah ia Papamu?" Tanya Tao Mama.

Sehun mengangguk dan mendorong Tao Mama mendekati Papanya yang tengah berdiri menunggu di depan pintu.

"Papa, ini Tao Mama. Tao Mama, ini Papaku." Sehun memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Hai, senang bertemu denganmu. Namaku Joonmyeon."

Sehun melihat Tao Mama yang tersenyum tapi Papanya tidak balas tersenyum; melamun sepertinya. Karena itu ia menarik tangan Papanya, membuat pria tinggi itu menatap anaknya kaget.

"Papa!"

"Yes, baby?"

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan siapa namamu?"

"Ah, iya. Ah, perkenalkan... namaku... wha..."

Sehun sedikit heran mengapa Papanya berteriak kaget tiba-tiba. Papanya tampak seperti orang bodoh, menunduk menatap wajahnya lalu berganti menatap wajah Tao Mama. Sehun yang merasa tak enak hanya memutar bola matanya lucu.

"Nama Papaku adalah Yifan, Tao Mama. Bukankah ia tampan?"

Tao Mama tersenyum manis. "Iya."

"Tao Mama."

"Ya, sayang?"

"_Goodbye-kiss_." Sehun mendekat dan menarik tangan Tao Mama agar jongkok memyamakan tingginya setelah itu mencium lagi bibir manis milik Tao Mama. Selesai dengan ciuman singkatnya, ia mendekati sang Papa yang terdiam dan mendorongnya agar berdiri tepat di depan Tao Mama.

"Papa... Berikan _goodbye-kiss_ juga."

"Se...Sehun!" Papanya menggeleng cepat sedangkan Tao Mama justru tertawa.

"Papa cepat! Aku ingin segera pulang dan mandi juga!" Ia semakin mendorong tubuh Papanya agar lebih mendekat lagi.

"Aku... maaf... maafkan aku..." Sehun makin tak mengerti mengapa Papanya juga menjadi gagap bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa... kurasa..."

Sehun tersenyum -sangat- lebar melihat Papanya yang mencondongkan wajah tampannya hingga mencium bibir Tao Mama. Dan yah, mungkin ciuman yang terlalu lama, entah siapa yang paling menikmati. Yang jelas itu membuat Sehun tak sabar. Karena itu dengan tiba-tiba, ia menarik tangan Papanya dan berjalan menuju pagar rumah. Tak lupa melambai pada Tao Mama yang tampak tersenyum lebih manis kali ini. Setelah itu berjalan kembali pulang ke rumah.

"Sehun."

"Yes, Papa?"

"Kau bilang, kau ingin memiliki Mama seperti Tao Mama 'kan?"

"Bukan seperti. Tapi aku **ingin **Tao Mama!"

"Ah ya ya. Kalau begitu, Papa akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mendapatkannya."

Sehun tampak dibuat bingung lagi kali ini dengan melihat wajah Papanya yang memerah. Semakin jelas semburat merahnya ketika ia digendong lagi oleh Papanya yang juga memeluknya erat, sangat erat.

"Papa, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah." Tanya Sehun khawatir. Ditatapnya wajah sang Papa yang justru menampilkan senyum kharismanya.

"Yes, baby. I'm lovesick."

**END**

Okesip, jangan suruh saya membuat sequel seperti di ff '**Post-it and Shakespeare by sungnaura0622**' karena itu di luar hak saya XD entah kenapa, saya sedang menyukai ff KrisHo yang terdapat sedikit moment mereka di sana, tapi begitu mereka keluar bisa membuat saya berteriak tidak jelas XD hahaha~ apa hanya saya yang membaca ini lalau berteriak? Aaa~ tuliskan reaksi kalian di kotak review karena saya sangat-sangat ingin tahu :)

Dan yah, saya sedikit bingung mengenai kata 'Tao Mama' karena ketika saya menggantinya menjadi 'Mama Tao', itu terlihat seperti Tao yang menjadi Mama :3 Jadi saya biarkan begini. Dan dan dan, apa perbedaan bahasanya terlihat antara ff ini dan ff lainnya? Saya merasa bahasa dalam ff ini berbeda, sedikit menjadi tidak jelas. Yah itu karena di sini terdapat lebih banyak kids moment better than their parents. So, i tried to make it easy for you all can feel the kids moment but ughhh i feel it's become weird. Ketika saya membaca ulang sebelum saya post-kan, entah mengapa lebih mendapat feel-nya ketika membaca english versionnya .-. But, you -must- still give this story your review :) thanks~

**Lialee & PikaaChuu**


End file.
